A Storybook Ending
by Hadronix
Summary: Robin and Sumia fell in love over a shared interest in books, and over the years the two have dabbled in some Role Playing in the bedroom. So, for one of their wedding anniversaries, the two plan out a large-scale day of Role Playing and Robin has it handled, which is important, considering that there will be a 'kidnapping' involved.


It is only mere hours into morning as Robin works through yet another set of papers, but these aren't just any set of papers, no. These are plans for his wife's, Sumia, and his anniversary. Looking back, since it was a love of books that brought them together, then why not enact a scene for a day? Have a dashing young knight come save his damsel in distress? The topic of Role Playing came up a few times during their nights spent together and sure, the two lover would embrace the idea and act something out…

But an entire day? Something grand? That would take up more space than just the bedroom? **That** would be truly amazing. Of course, this is something he had to actually tell her, it would be wrong to not inform her… especially considering he has an abduction scene planned. **That** would not bode well if she didn't know…

"Dear?" Robin's eyes light up as Sumia enters his office, then she sighs, "Still working?"

He chuckles, "Oh, this is something we will like, come here." He gestures towards the seat next to him, "So… I was thinking about our anniversary," He takes her hands as she sits down, "How does having a day to emulate a storybook sound?"

She tilts her head, then flushes, "Like… our Role Playing?"

"Close, but… here." He briefly breaks contact and gives her his ideas, "They aren't complete, since I need your input."

Her eyes flutter as she reads it over, several gasps and 'o's leave her. "This sounds… daring." She flushes as her heart starts to beat faster, "But… it won't be just us…"

He nods, "If I can get this how I want it, the only other person involved will be the 'dastardly' thief… I was thinking Gaius."

She smiles, "Something tells me that you just wanted to let me know… and you already have it all set up."

He laughs, "Gods, I must be getting a bit **too** predictable, I'm going to need to dust off my tactical expertise so I can stay one step ahead of you." He calms down, "But yes, I didn't want to do any of this without telling you, for obvious reasons."

She nods, "I would be very angered if some man, even if he is a Shepherd, just bagged me and ran."

The door opens and in comes Gaius, "Hey! I would at least treat you to some candy." He takes a seat and kicks his feet up, "You rang?"

"We need you to take part in an anniversary present for my wife and I." Robin starts.

The Thief looks at Robin with a strange look, then Sumia, "Guys, I know I'm not married, but…"

The two lovers flush, "No! Not like that!" The Tactician exclaims, "We're planning a day of Role Playing, along the lines of a Knight saving a damsel…"

"And you need someone to steal the damsel?" The sugar-craver catches on.

"Are you in?"

"Services aren't free." He smiles.

Robin nods, "I thought so…" He pulls out two envelopes and hands Gaius one, "This should be enough."

He raises an eyebrow and opens it, "Aw, I was hoping for…" He stops as his face takes on a state of amazement, "You serious?" He gently grabs the certificate and looks at it from every possible angle, "For real?"

"What did you get him?" Sumia whispers.

"One pound of candy of his choice from none other than…"

"Mister freakin' Will Winslow!" Gaius interrupts, "Hand-crafted candy, each one…" He stops as his brain seems to overload. "Hold on, it'll take weeks for him to get here. He lives in…" Robin pushes the second envelope to him, "Let's see…" He opens it, "You had this all planned out? Why am I not surprised."

Robin nods, "He should be here in a few days, so…"

"A thousand times yes! So, how does the missy want it? Bound? Gagged? Rough? Name it."

Sumia steadily grows redder as he starts to list off the options, "I, uh…" She sighs.

"We just want it to be as real as possible, er… no actual injuries, though." Robin supplies.

"I can work with that." Gaius shrugs.

He was about to continue, but Robin interrupts, "Frederick and the guards know, so you won't get pulled aside if they see you leave with her."

"Okay, but what about the rest?"

"You mean the children? They will be on patrols and missions." Robin smiles, "I made sure there won't be any interruptions… now, with that said, let's draw up the rest of the script, since everyone is here."

Gaius chuckles, "You sure are going all out for this aren't you?"

Cynthia is humming a heroic tune as she packs her equipment, "Let's see… tonics," She goes over a list, "Some short spears, Skypiercer's oats… Morgan!" She squeaks out. "My journal was just here!"

The youthful tactician peaks a head over her book, "And the first thing you do is blame me?"

Cynthia huffs, "Well, who else would have took it? I literally moved away for less than a minute and it's gone." She frowns, "And it has some of the best lines I thought of recently, I can't go into battle and forget one of my speeches, that would be embarrassing!"

Morgan rolls her eyes, "Yea, sure."

"Then… at least help me find it!" She demands.

"Kinda busy." She has to contain a snicker.

"This is important!" The Pegasus Knight, well she is a Dark Flier but that armor color is so not heroic so she sticks with wearing her Pegasus Knight armor, moves over to yank Morgan off the bed, the time-traveling Tactician gasps as Cynthia's hand almost grabs her book… And another book drops from behind the one she was reading. "MORGAN!" She frantically grabs it, "You better not have messed it up AGAIN!"

"I didn't… though it was hard after I saw that Heroic speech of Love." She starts giggling as her sister's face turns red, "You really have it for Owain, don't you?"

"Gods, Morgan!" Is all she could say as she carefully packs her Book of Heroic Speeches, then sits next to her bag.

"Hey, Cynthia…" Morgan starts, "You dropped something."

Cynthia turns around as Morgan puts her book down and is holding a small, pink… Cynthia's face pales as she scrambles through her bag, "M-Morgan! That's my **private** stuff!" Her face is now completely red as she dashes towards the woman holding her little 'sword'. "Morgan!" The other is laughing away.

"Mind if I read the name inscribed on the side?" She asks as she dodges a set of armored hands.

"Just… give it back! Why would you put her hands on that, anyway? It's been in my 'spot'." She shivers at the thought.

"You keep it cleaned, so I'm not worried about it."

"Gods, sister, you have no shame at all!"

"By the gods, what is going on in here?" Frederick all but slams the door open and the two girls stop.

"She stole my… sword." Cynthia wails.

"She dropped it." Morgan lies.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are lying." Robin walks in with a frown on his face, "Morgan…"

"Uh… hi, father." Morgan sheepishly smiles, "You must've shown them if you finished this early…"

"Give Cynthia her dildo back."

"Yea, give… wait, DAD!" Cynthia has a mortified look on her face, "D-Don't say that outloud…"

He shrugs, "Okay, Morgan. Give Cynthia her firm rubber penis back." He smirks.

"FATHER!" She screams as she just gets on the bed and covers her head with a pillow, willing her flushed face and embarrassment away. "Can it just be tomorrow already?" She mutters.

Cynthia wakes up extra-early and gets herself ready for today's mission. The Pegasus Knight is excited for the sudden urgent mission that Chrom gave some of the children. It's been a while since she has done something with just the future children. "Beware evil doers!" She announces at the mirror, "Cynthia, Strategist Terror of the Skies is here to take you out!" She glares at the mirror, "Cynthia, Strategist Pegasus Rider is here…" She huffs, she really isn't feeling it right now, maybe... "CYNTHIA! TACTICAL DARK FLIER OF…"

"Sister! Gods, please keep it down… I'm up. I'm up!" She hears Morgan stumble out of bed.

"...righteousvengeanceisheretoendyourevilschemes." She quickly tells her reflection and leaves before Morgan gets too cranky in her recently rude awakening.

Cynthia and Morgan go to the breakfast table, the former is peppy and full of energy, while the other is still in a half-asleep state and is in desperate need of something to wake her up. "Have no fear, dear sister. I, Cynthia, will save you from your slumber by getting you a cup of coffee," She pauses, "Uh… no cream, right?"

"As strong and as black as you can get it." She slowly nods, "Since **someone** decided to scream at the bathroom mirror…" Cynthia sheepishly smiles as she hums a tune while getting her coffee… Morgan's head meets the table less than a second later.

"You really do take after your father, don't you?" Lucina's calm voice sounds out.

"Lucina… I woke up to my sister screaming her 'speech' lines to the bathroom mirror, I did **not** stay up all night studying… there's a difference." She sighs and rubs her temples, "Gods, I love my sister, but sometimes…"

She laughs, "I know, sometimes I feel the same way about Kjelle."

Morgan sleepily gives the future princess a calculating look, "You two are both calm, collected, and love training, how does **she** annoy you?" A pause follows, "Sorry… I'm just waking up, I didn't mean to sound rude." Cynthia returns with a cup of coffee, the drink itself is blacker than midnight, "Bottoms up!" Morgan cringes as she takes several gulps. She would much rather have it sweeter, but right now she needs that strong taste to help wake her up. "Oh, that tastes terrible… perfect."

"So, Lucina." Cynthia takes a spot by her, "What are we doing? Tracking down a group of bandits? Righting the wrongs of the evil?"

"Escorting caravans." She smiles.

She pauses, "That… works." She was really hoping to use a few new lines she thought of… but that isn't something she can do if there is no trouble. Well, she supposes she could rewrite some of them to inspire the caravan, rather than strike fear into bandits…

Being a hero isn't always easy.

Robin sighs, "That's enough practice," he nods at Gaius, "Like I said, anytime after noon, the children will be out within the hour."

He nods, "And after I take her, I return and inform you that she is being held hostage." He confirms.

"Yes, and that'll be all." He too, nods. "Anything else?"

"Nah, I got this." He smirks, "Well… I really hope this turns out well for you two."

Robin frowns, "You really do want someone, don't you?"

He scoffs, "Don't turn this around on me… besides, today is your marriage anniversary, focus on that." He leaves the room.

Robin sighs, poor guy, he is one of the few who didn't get married. The Tactician opens his Support book and looks over the unmarried 'adult' women… the ones who didn't time-travel. "Let's see if I can help him out…"

Cynthia, Morgan, Lucina, and Kjelle have gathered in front of the city gates and are on their way towards the destination where they will meet up with the caravan. They are giving their Convoy one last look over. "Everything is checking out," Lucina comments.

"It's all clear on my section." Morgan nods.

"All weapons here and accounted for!" Cynthia exclaims.

"Armor is all good." Kjelle says, but then looks right at Cynthia, "Hey, you know you got a hole in your breastplate, right?"

Cynthia frowns and looks at.. "Oh, pegasus poop…"

"Gods, sister, why not just wear the Dark Flier armor? It is made with better materials… and you **are** a Dark Flier, after all."

Cynthia furiously shakes her head, "Such dark colors are not heroic! I need to…"

"Just… get the Dark Flier set." Morgan sighs, "I'll see if I can goad father into getting a set of Dark Flier armor that **looks** like your Pegasus Knight set, okay?"

She squeals and hugs her sister, "Aw, you're the best! I'll be right back, guys!" Cynthia returns to the castle, "I really don't want to wear it, but…"

She stops as she hears a gasp, "...will go badly." That's from… father's office! "I said, don't move." Cynthia contains a gasp… that is Gaius! What is he doing…

"Release her." And that's father, who is he talking about?

The thief continues, "I'm here solely as a messenger, but I won't hesitate to get physical if you push me." A short silence follows… she can't just barge in if he has father at knife point. "If you want to see your pretty wife in one piece, then arrive with nothing less than a bulging sack of gold two miles directly north of Ylisstol, before sundown." Cynthia pales, Mother was kidnapped?!

The Pegasus Knight deftly moves out, as to not alert Gaius, she needs to save her! "Oof!" She trips and hits her face on the tile, "Ugh, not now." She gets right back up and doesn't bother wiping herself off. Within a few minutes she returns to her little group, "Morgaaaaan!" She calls out.

"...where is your Dark Flier armor?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Not important, mother has…"

She shrugs, "Alright, but if you suffer an…"

"MOTHER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" The entire group turns her way.

"Cynthia… the castle is guarded at all times and the Shepherds have the best looking after them, you mean to tell me that…" Morgan stops as she notices that not a single emotion changed from the look of pure horror, fear, and concern, "Gods…"

"She's two miles directly north of Ylisstol,"

"Cynthia… how do you know this?" Lucina asks.

"Gaius held father at knifepoint," Well, she doesn't actually know **that** , but it is a rather safe assumption, "and he told him."

"Gaius? But…"

"At the end of the day, he is motivated by sugar, someone probably bought him out," Morgan says, "Well…"

"Guys, and what if something happens to the caravan?" Kjelle asks.

Morgan looks at each of them, "Lucina and Kjelle will go with the caravan, Cynthia and I will save mother."

Cynthia and her approach Skypiercer and mount her, "Come on girl, we gotta save mother!" Cynthia exclaims…

While they took off, Morgan noticed Sumia's Pegasus in her stable spot, completely calm… strange.

Thanks to Skypiercer, they reached the destination well before sundown, they had a few hours left at least. The spot ended up being a small wooden shack… with a noticeable lack of guards, "Cynthia…" Morgan starts, "I don't,"

"Shh!" The Pegasus Knight silences her as they land, seemingly oblivious to the rather glaring and suspicious fine details. Morgan shrugs as the two make their way towards the building. "Guards must be on break…"

The Tactician rolls her eyes as she opens the door, it isn't even locked. When she opens the door, she is greeted with the sight of their mother, bound, gagged, and blindfolded to a chair in the center. She is wearing a Princess-style dress… and there is a rather nice bed for a wooden shack on one side. There is also a small hand-whip, but it definitely isn't made of anything that would cause serious damage…

And in the span of five seconds, Morgan knew this was part of their parent's Role Playing, something she accidentally overheard one night, still… "I'll keep watch." She whispers, while trying to contain a laugh… since there is no way to convince her sister otherwise.

Cynthia nods and carefully enters the room, "I got you…" the daughter whispers as she removes the binds, gag and…

She kisses her. Um, what? But then Sumia seems to know something is off and she removes her blindfold and nearly screams, "Cynthia? What **are** you doing here?" Wow, she looks really mad.

"Saving you," Cynthia tries to push back the fact that her mother just kissed her, "Come on…"

Sumia sighs, "Cynthia… gods."

"Hurry up! Before," Somehow she still doesn't get it.

Cynthia overhears Morgan giggling, "Yeah, she's in there… yes father, I knew something was off… Father, you and I both know that when Cynthia believes something, you might as well be talking to a brick wall when trying to convince her otherwise."

Robin enters shortly after and sighs, "Cynthia…" He is dressed in a well-tailored **suit** , "You are supposed to be off with Lucina and Kjelle."

"But… Gaius and you and…" Cynthia frantically looks from mother to father.

"Dear, you do know what today is, right?" Cynthia scrunches her face, "It's your parents' anniversary,"

"What does that have to do with mother being…?"

"Sweetie," Sumia starts, "This was part of some Role Playing your father and I planned…" Her face flushes, "Some rather… expensive Role Playing." She adds under her breath.

"Role… oh. Oh! OH!" Cynthia finally realizes her blunder while Morgan is laughing at the doorway. "I'm sorry… I thought."

"Cynthia, let's talk about this after you get back from your mission, okay?" Robin commands more than asks.

"Yes, father…" Cynthia walks out, towing an amused Morgan. The two mount Skypiercer and take off.

"So…" Robin starts, "A whip?" He magically closes the door and locks it.

She flushes, "Many thanks my knight in shining armor! I dare not think what might have happened, had you not arrived!" Robin is giving her a strange look and sighs, "I suppose the Role Playing isn't salvageable?"

"Next year." He shrugs, "But, while we're here…" He smirks and pulls his damsel into a heated kiss, "Might as well make use of the commodities, right?" His voice comes out husky and she shivers.

"Take me, my handsome knight…"


End file.
